Into the Darkness
by Youfic
Summary: Bella is tricked by a possessed Edward into the underworld where she becomes mated to a man destined to end humanity.


**Into the Darkness (2015)**

**Characters: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Aro**

**A****uthor's Note: First One-shot of 2015; I hope you Enjoy**

**Summary: **Bella is tricked by a possessed Edward into the underworld where she becomes mated to a man destined to end humanity

**Disclaimer:** I only own plot details of** _Into the Darkness_**

* * *

><p>Bella was as usual sleeping in bed still depressed after The Cullen's departure. As she was sleeping, the bedroom window opened with a dust of wind filling the room. She removed the covers revealing her matching bra and thong making her way over to the window. As she grabbed the handle bars, she noticed the small amount of blood leaking from the sides. She gagged is disgust turning around hair blowing in the wind when the last person she expected stood in front of her. Bella paused her movements listening to the sounds of her quickening heartbeat.<p>

Charlie was watching TV downstairs a beer can in hand when the sound of a scream came from outside. He dropped the can in front of him grabbing his pistol that was nearly moving towards the door. He opened the door looking out into the empty and soundless street. He continued to hear the small petty screams but now coming from above him. He looked up towards Bella's closed window but still heard a scream. Before he had time to react to the arms straggling him, his head was snapped and body dropped to the ground silently. The only sound heard was the movement of trees and bushes to the Vampires ears.

Bella stood motionless was Edward approached her dropping his coat on her bed. "Bella looked at me" Edward said tilting Bella's head up looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Edward moving his head into the crook of her neck smelling her O Negative blood. "How could you just leave me alone Edward" Bella said moving more into Edward's arms feeling the coldness in them. Edward said nothing as he moved Bella towards the bed leaning against her. "Let me make it up to you my love" Edward said leaning up ripping his shirt apart showing Bella his awesome pecks.

_Flashback Three Months Earlier_

_Bella head was in her knees as she sat silently in her room the only thing surrounding her was a pencil, paper, and a black ink pen. As the thought of finally realizing that Edward would never return to her, She felt like the world was over. The note was written, the knife was sharpened, and Dad was nowhere in sight. As she pointed the dagger near her heart ready to push away her pain and problems, Edward appeared in Ghost form in front of her. The look of him saddened her deeply as she took one final breath before looking down at the object that suddenly dissappeared from her hands._

_The note dissappeared, the knife disappeared, and the sound of her Dad's yells was running up the stairs. Bella looked towards Edward who gave one blow of a kiss before dissappearing into the ground. The door was busted opened and Charlie ran in grabbing Bella's body in his hand holding her tightly_

Bella and Edward moaned into each other's mouth as Edward gave one more thrust as he released himself deep inside Bella warm tight hold shutting his eyes as he pulled down looking down at his leaking cock following the excess cum from Bella. Edward laid aside next to Bella grabbing her hand tightly with his leaning into her neck. "Your mine for life now" Edward said trailing his fingers against Bella's neck creating a shivering sensation. Bella smiled still sweating moving from the bed grabbing a robe in a nearby chair. She placed it on walking towards the cracked door.

"Hurry back we have to leave soon" Edward said his clothes magically appearing on his body. Bella looked amazed at this sudden appearance but with so many questions on her mind she saves it for later walking from the room. As she made it from the bathroom the sound of the TV played downstairs. Edward moved from the bed upon noticing Bella was to far away. Bella walked downstairs to the empty living room and a empty beer bottle. Bella looked up towards the opened door noticing her Dad's pistol laying on the ground near her Dad's motionless body.

As she moved towards the body, her arm was yanked back as she was pulled back into the house. Edward pulled her in closing and locking the door looking towards Bella who was now frantically crying picking up the phone only for it to be burned out of her hands. Edward grabbed Bella once again by her arm looking into her eyes. "We're leaving now" Edward said letting her go moving towards the wall. "I'm not going anywhere with you; you killed my Dad jerk" Bella said

The sound of Bella rejecting to leave with, made him feel a sudden pit of anger arise in him. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not" Edward said as he whispered something Bella couldn't understand as the wall broke apart revealing the sound of screams of horror and pain "Get inside and don't resist me" Edward said and Bella ran towards the door once again before her body was flown across the room into Edward's arms.

"I warned you and now we're going to do this my way" Edward said pulling Bella's as they walked inside the wall as Edward threw Bella onto the hard ground. Bella screamed as an object pierced threw her hand followed by a gush of blood flowing from her hand. Bella looked up at Edward who looked down at her with no emotions. "Why are you doing this to me Edward !" Bella yelled before her body was lifted from the ground and brought towards Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"First of all Swan, I don't care what's happening to you and second I'm not Edward" He said as Edward's body dropped to the ground. Bella watched in horror as Edward body began to shake as a white fog appeared threw his mouth moving beside her. Bella watched as Edward's sudden gasp for breath lifted him of the ground looking at his surroundings. Edward eyes laid upon Bella's almost instantly being clued to them. "Bella" was all Edward could say before his body was thrown from the room back into her living room.

"Edward" Bella shouted as she ran towards the entrance still cringing at the pain in her hand when the wall was suddenly slammed shut stooping her in her trails. Bella felt a presence behind her but was scared to turn her boy only when a hand appeared on her shoulder and a familiar voice erupted did Bella finally turn to face the reality of the situation. Aro was standing in front of her wrapping his arms around her bring her closer to his body.

Bella he stuggled to get away was stopped when she noticed four familiar bodies being burned alive. Bella looked back towards Aro as he gave one more smile before the both dissappeared in a flam of fire leaving Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett to burn in Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

**Review, Favorite, and Follow for a second installment**


End file.
